


A night in

by shyychild



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Again, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, like damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyychild/pseuds/shyychild
Summary: Takano and Ritsu spend a night in the apartment.





	

Takano and Onodera sat in the living room, finishing their meals. It was silent, the only noise was their eating.

Takano was watching the shorter man, eyes following his movement. Onodera was looking down, feeling the heavy gaze on him.

The dark haired male set down his bowl and rested his hands on his head. He was still watching Onodera.

"I'm bored."

Onodera looked up at the sudden proclamation, meeting his eyes.

"That's not my fault! Go to bed or something." Onodera felt his cheeks heat up.

Takano sighed. "We haven't done it since you moved in." His words made Onodera full on flush.

Onodera stood and collected the bowls, wanting to escape. "That doesn't matter!" He walked quickly to the kitchen, setting the bowls down in the sink.

He heard footsteps, then Takano walked in behind him.

"I want to be more lovey dovey with you." He wrapped his arms around Onodera, pressing himself against the shorter man.

Onodera pushed back, trying to get out. "Stop!" His face was red as he glared at Takano. 

"Fine, fine." Takano stepped back and leaned against the wall, smirking. Onodera gave him a withering look before walking to the room they shared.

"I'm going to bed." He closed the door and pulled out some of his pajamas, quickly changing.

After getting a book, Onodera got into bed and pulled the covers up around his arms. It was slightly cold.

He blushed at the thought of Takano pulling him close and warming him.

He shook his head and opened the book, trying to forget. Takano was just a big pervert. That's all.

Onodera started to read the first page of the book, slowly getting more and more engrossed. He hardly noticed when Takano walked in.

"Move over a bit, Onodera." Takano nudged his side and the shorter man complied without a word.

Takano turned off the lamp beside his bed and closed his eyes. Seeing him made him feel tired, and soon after Onodera put down the book.

He clicked off the lamp, then settling under the covers. He was still cold.

Onodera waited for Takano to roll closer and spoon him, but after a couple minutes it seemed that he was already asleep.

He smothered the twinge of disappointment.

After a minute of silence, he couldn't take it anymore. Onodera turned in Takano's direction and moved closer, pressing against him.

They were still until he felt an arm go around his waist.

Takano put his arms around him, burying his face in Onodera's neck. The shorter man gasped in surprise, but it turned into a suppressed moan when he felt something press on his nipple.

Takano kissed his neck, turning Onodera to face him. He slid a hand under his shirt and kissed him on the lips, tongue sliding into his mouth.

Onodera opened his mouth in shock, suddenly feeling warm. 

"You were cold?"

Takano's voice was low. Onodera shivered, but not from the cold. "N-no..." He felt another moan slip out of his mouth.

Onodera saw the man above him swing his leg over, straddling him. He felt a finger trace above the band of his pants, dipping below. Takano slid his tongue inside Onodera's mouth, and the shorter man moaned.

He felt a Takano slide his lips down to his neck, sucking at his pulse point and leaving a mark. "Takano..." Onodera met eyes with him.

"Yes?" His voice sounded calm, with a note of lust.

Onodera tried to complete a full sentence. "Not too... Many m-marks..." He moaned softly at Takano licking his neck. 

The dark haired man smirked and put his hand in Onodera's pants, lightly skimming his fingers around the sensitive skin. "But it lets people know you're mine." 

He wrapped his fingers around Onodera's hardness, making him moan loudly and buck up unconsciously. The shorter man was muffled by Takano, lips swallowing his moans.

Takano moved his hand faster, other hand on Onodera's cheek. Onodera felt Takano kiss him hard.

"Takano, I..." He lost himself, going over the edge. Onodera felt weak, Takano still kept his hand on his cheek with a warm hand.

They lay together for a moment, panting and intertwined. Takano brushed some of the hair out of his face with a small smile on his face.

"I love you."

Onodera felt his arms wrap around him, warm and comforting. "I have to clean up," He tried to get up. Takano held him still. "In the morning."

He huffed, feeling slightly annoyed but drowsy.

"Good night, Onodera." Takano sounded tired. "G-good night, Takano-San." 

They drifted off to sleep in each others arms, feeling warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (:3)


End file.
